


Как женатая пара

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Vongue



Series: Drabbles, R-NC17 [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сонный секс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как женатая пара

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Как женатая пара"

То у Дженсена дикая мигрень после вечеринки по поводу двухсотого эпизода. То Джаред с растянутой мышцей ходит два дня, как краб — боком. Или Джей-Джей всю ночь чутко выжидала, пока Дженсен сомкнет глаза, чтобы разразиться воплями. Или обоих вымотали съемки до полуночи, двенадцать часов подряд — кто так работает?  
  
Это почти смешно: они и вправду как женатая пара.  
  
— Я не могу больше, — заявляет Джаред с порога. Сумка грохается на пол, ботинки улетают в разные стороны. — Мне все равно, чем ты занят и что у тебя болит. Мне все равно, даже если тебя нет дома!  
  
Дома он, Дженсен, точнее — его безжизненное тело, распластанное звездой на кровати. Пару мгновений Джаред всерьез сопротивляется искушению свалиться рядом.  
  
— И если ты хочешь спать — мне тоже все равно, — сообщает он в итоге, больше самому себе.  
  
— Н-нгх, — отвечает Дженсен издалека, из мира подушек и простыней.   
  
Приходится выдернуть его из набитой перьями вселенной. Джаред с трудом переворачивает безвольную тушу на спину и тут же оказывается вжат носом в грудь Дженсена и обвит тяжелыми конечностями: спи.  
  
«Даже не вздумай трогать меня во сне!» — заявил Дженсен, когда Джаред остался в его постели после первого сумасшедшего, долгожданного и очень бурного секса.  
  
Ага, как же.  
  
Джаред осторожно снимает с себя расслабленные во сне руки, целует запястье. Сгиб локтя, плечо, ключицу. Столько вместе, а каждый раз простое прикосновение губ к коже — как чудо. Чудо, что можно. Чудо — что его.  
  
— Ниже, — неожиданно четко выговаривает Дженсен, не меняя позы, не открывая глаз. Это голос за кадром, Джаред, я тут вообще сплю и ничего не знаю.  
  
Ну так Джаред тоже не в курсе, чего там Дженсен хочет. Пусть просит как следует! Ему вкусно и вылизать местечко над пупком, и прикусить чуть ниже, и погладить тяжелую мошонку, поцеловать бедро рядом. На карте Дженсена никогда не надоест искать новые сокровища.  
  
Грудь Дженсена тяжело вздымается, член приподнимается навстречу горячему дыханию. Джаред щекочет головку самым кончиком языка.  
  
— Возьми в рот, ну же, — не выдерживает Дженсен.  
  
— А волшебное слово?  
  
— Убью, зараза.  
  
Джаред мстительно облизывает палец и трогает Дженсена между ягодиц. Тот замирает, как всегда, в ожидании, словно перенастраивает внутрь все сенсоры, направленные вовне.  
  
— Глубже? — спрашивает Джаред.  
  
— Да.  
  
Палец погружается внутрь на фалангу.  
  
— Еще?  
  
— Да.  
  
До костяшки.  
  
— Хочешь второй?  
  
— Хочу член. И выебать твой рот. И спать.  
  
— Ладно, пойдем спать, — покладисто соглашается Джаред. Убирает руку, скатывается на кровать и деловито взбивает подушку. Голова, правда, не успевает ее коснуться: Дженсен нападает сзади, распаленный, раззадоренный, горячий со сна. В матрас Джаред утыкается носом и тяжелым, пульсирующим членом. Откуда в руках Дженсена так быстро материализуется смазка, неясно, то ли он фокусник, то ли спит с ней под подушкой. Во втором случае досадно, что Джаред не обнаружил ее-е-е-е-а-а-ах, блядь!  
  
Дженсен вставляет ему без подготовки, небрежно смазав, неумолимо въезжает до упора. Глубоко, много, полно, больно и идеально.  
  
— Еще? — дразнится, сволочь.  
  
— А есть еще? — сорванно выдыхает Джаред. — Ты же знаешь, мне не впадлу попро-о-ох-сить. Ай!  
  
Дженсен ощутимо прикусывает ему мочку, затыкая. Он двигается размеренно, обстоятельно, как подходит к любой задаче. Будто задался целью пометить каждый дюйм Джареда изнутри. Будто там еще осталось непомеченное.  
  
— Я так засну, — пытается шантажировать Джаред, но оба знают, что угроза пустая.  
  
Дженсен так и дотрахивает его, в садистски неторопливом ритме, втирая в матрас, слюнявя ухо. Джаред кончает, чувствуя, как его наполняет сперма, как течет по бедру сбежавшая горячая струйка. Он даже мыться не пойдет, вот что. К утру на заднице подсохнет пленка, а внутри будет скользко напоминанием, и если рассказать об этом утреннему стояку Дженсена... в общем, хочется верить, они найдут общий язык.  
  
— Еще, — жалуется Дженсен, даже не вытащив член, но уже засыпая. — Мало. Мало тебя.  
  
— Завтра, — говорит Джаред. Глаза у самого слипаются. — И я надеюсь, ты поймаешь меня на слове.


End file.
